


Borderlands AU (Part2): Stars in the eyes

by LostOpium



Series: Borderlands AU (Timothy L./Wilhelm) [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Borderlands AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/pseuds/LostOpium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelm got a new arm but, still no legs. Timothy has to work on it. However, he came back with strange red marks on his neck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderlands AU (Part2): Stars in the eyes

His metallic fingers slowly opened and closed, and he outstretched the arm towards the ceiling. Wilhelm was maneuvering the new prosthetics screwed to his left arm since the past three days. It was not the same quality as Hyperion but the cyborg was rather surprised of Timothy’s work. The scrap arm was still squeaking a little but the movement was fluid and the accuracy was acceptable. The Jack double had worked on it for nearly half a month. Each and every night on the small dimly lit desk, down in the back of the basement where he lived.

Wilhelm did not have much of the opportunity to spend time with his former teammate. When Timothy was not upstairs at the bar, he was in privacy with his other set of customers. When he was not with them, he had his head buried in an anatomy book or a mechanic’s manual for the rest of the evening. Fortunately, in the meantime, he had discovered that the redheaded did not live alone here. Timothy had managed to bring with him the baby kraggon he had adopted on Elpis after he accidentally killed the kraggon’s parents. Now the beast, named Krikri by Aurélia, had grown up to be an adult and was spending its days sleeping, eating or bothering its master. However, since the arrival of the cyborg, Krikri had often begged him for plenty of hugs and belly rubs. Certainly this had to be because HE had more free time on his hands.

The big rocky head of Krikri was resting on the mattress, with the tip of its snout poking the shoulder of Wilhelm. “Yeah, yeah, you want cuddles, huh?” he grumbled. He gently swept his right hand over the beast’s snout, moving up to the forehead and back. The stone was warm and pleasant to touch. The hot air escaping from the stone jaws was gently reheating his skin and then, a light steam was announcing the contentment of the monster. The cyborg found the creature to be a bit bulky ... but he liked it. In addition, it naturally warmed the room.

The door opened and Timothy finally appeared. “I’m here! Sorry, you must be hungry!” He rushed to the stove and began preparing dinner.

“It’s midnight.” Wilhelm grumbled with a reproachful look. He still did not have a new pair of legs yet, and thus he was still very dependent on his host.  
“Sorry! I’m really sorry, I-I’ll hurry!” replied the other with a shaking voice. "Ouch!” He cried, getting burned in his haste.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!” the cyborg gently scolded. He could easily see him from where he was and he noticed that the redheaded was limping a little bit. He could catch a sight of the red marks on his neck too. Moreover, he knew him enough for recognizing the voice he usually took when he was about to cry. Something happened at the bar.

The kraggon came over to his master to welcome him, in which he received two delicate pats on his head. “Yes, Krikri, I’ll feed you too.” the mask man kindly assured. While the meal was cooking Timothy fed the kraggon flammable items such as old magazines and banana peels. Often Timothy thought at the creature as his own little trash can. A few minutes later, it was the turn of Wilhelm to calm his growling stomach. Timothy brought him a full plate and a fork on a tray and he immediately returned to his desk.

“Are you not going to eat?” asked to older man, worried.

“I… I’m not hungry… really…”

“This is the third time now that you’ve come back in this state this week. You come home and you refuse to eat, and then you start crying without even telling me anything, Tim. I’ve accepted and respected your silence, as I accept and respect your job, but now…this is enough! I’ve got one eye, but I’m not blind! Who did that to you?!”  
“Even if I tell you, what would you do? Are you going to crawl to him and grab his pants?”

“I’ll simply know who will be the first I will have to punch when I’ll be able to walk again.”

Timothy remained silence. He was rather glad to hear that Wilhelm had found the will to protect him again. However, there was something different. Before, the cyborg would have left him suffering without remorse, until he was on his death limits. But, now, it was like if even the least harm that was caused to him should be punished. He felt flattered and his heart started to get warmer in his chest.

The older man stared at the silent man for a moment before looking back at his plate and start eating. He was too hungry to deal with any further drama.  
Then he heard the mask being removed, he leaned a little on his side to look at Timothy. He was once again in his usual place at his desk, already flicking through his books and taking notes about useful information to his researches while sometimes he drying off the tears streaming down his face. Wilhelm gave him some space, at least enough time to finish his meal and put his plate on the nightstand.

“Come here.” Wilhelm grumbled.

“Huh?”

“I said come here.”

Timothy sighed and walked towards the bed. The scrap metal hand softly held his wrist and invited him to sit down on the bed. 

“Who did that to you?” Wilhelm asked in such a demanding tone of voice. 

He realized that the younger man was avoiding eye contact. Therefore, he put his flesh hand on the disfigured face and turned it towards him before repeating his question, this time more calmly. There was no sort of aggression in his gesture and the redheaded finally decided to speak. “It was one of the Enforcers of Momma… a big badass named Iron Fist. He pays me well, huh, but… Sometimes, he gets a little violent, and… He don’t like when someone refuse something to him. This week, he asked me on a date and… well, I refused so I think that… that he is taking his revenge.”

Wilhelm took a deep breath and tried to stay as calm as possible. “Okay… And… what did he do?”

“Eh well uh…” Timothy started to blush. “He… He pulled me outside and…well let’s say this time he forcefully tried to convince me to date him... with rather demonstrative arguments. "

“Yeah, and judging by your state, he caught you by your neck, surely pinned you against a wall and he fucked you like a skag, didn’t he?!”

“That’s not your business! This is my job, not yours! And it’s by being fucked like a skag, as you say, that I earn the money for your prosthetics!”

“Yeah, but you… I… erh…” Wilhelm was stammering, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. He preferred to be silent, seeing that he had offended his benefactor. But, on the other hand, he could not stand the fact that someone was disrespectful towards his companion.

There was a long moment of silence, both deep in their own thoughts attempting to think about a way around this awkward situation. Then, the mechanical fingers that had not left the wrist it had imprisoned earlier, slid gently on the thinner hand.

“Timothy… I only want…”

“You should let me go back to my work; I have to finish that prosthetic.”

“Tim-“

“Do you want to kick his ass, yes or no?” replied the redheaded with a smile.

Wilhelm grunted and rolled his eye. He released and let his host back to his desk. Nevertheless, he rolled sideways on the mattress to keep an eye on him. The double had taken off his denim jacket and the cyborg could still see the red finger marks on his neck.

“How many people have done this to you!?”

“Uh?” He took a note on a paper before turning his head toward the bed. “Oh! No, usually I defend but as I absolutely need money…” he got concentrated again at his book before finishing his sentence.

“Hm… and… Is there a lot of people who ask you to date them?”

“I find you really curious, sweetie!” replied the younger man, amused. However, a growl pushed him to answer. "But, yes, I have had several people asking me out on dates. I always refuse! Not that I’m not dreaming for a love story, but… I don’t know… I don’t have stars in my eyes nor butterflies in my stomach when I look at them.” Then he laughed.

“However, at the time, you were admiring everything and everybody.” Pointed out the cyborg, thinking back to their first meeting. He could precisely remember the moment when he approached Timothy. The kid had opened wide his eyes, surprised by the imposing size of the enforcer. “Do you remember when we met each other?”

“Listen, I had only heard about you, I was not expecting you to be a real colossus! So naturally, I had enough to admire!” He started to laugh, a little flustered.

“Did you have ‘stars in your eyes’?” joked the older one.

“…Yeah… so much…”

Wilhelm then wondered why he felt so satisfied.


End file.
